False Lover
by Usagi1004
Summary: "Dasar cewek GORILA!" "Dan kau dasar cowok lembek" "Kyuhyun-ah kenalkan kekasih barumu sekarang" Dan pada akhirnya masa-masa bertengkar mereka akan berubah menjadi masa-masa menjadi sepasang kekasih Kyumin/BadSummary/GS/Remake/Anime
1. Chapter 1

"**False Lover"**

_**a Kyumin fanfiction**_

_**Remake from anime Nisekoi (False Love) – by: Naoshi Komi**_

...

_Hitam putih..._

_Langit dan awan yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku membuka mata, padang rumput luas dengan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut, gunung dan juga burung yang berterbangan semua berbalut warna hitam putih. Dan tanpa suara. _

_Di ujung sana, diatas sebuah batu duduk seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang tergerai, sedang membaca sebuah buku._

"_Zawsze in Love"*_

_Krincing_

"_Kau simpan liontinnya (ada lubang kunci), aku simpan kuncinya. Ayo kita simpan ini selamanya" _

"_..." _

"_Suatu hari nanti, saat kita dewasa dan bertemu kembali. Kita gunakan kunci ini untuk membuka apa yang terkunci didalamnya (read:liontin), kemudian..."_

"_Ya..."_

"_Kita Menikah" Kata gadis kecil itu, tanpa suara sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat apa yang ia katakan lewat gerakan bibirnya dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak dapat kulihat, sejak awal aku seperti sedang menonton sebuah pertunjukan pantomin._

...

"Huaaaahhh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang saat aku tersadar dari mimpi itu, mimpi yang selama 10 tahun ini selalu menggangguku. Selalu seperti ini, setidaknya biarkan aku mendengar suara atu melihat wajahnya. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku seperti melihat hantu saja, masak tidak ada wajahnya, yang benar saja.

07.35 AM

Sial, aku kesiangan lagi. Dasar pacar yang bodoh kenapa selalu membuatku tidur terlalu malam lagi.

Tidak sampai10 menit aku sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti seragam salah satu sekolah unggulan yaitu Hannyoung High School yang berlokasi di distrik Gangdong-gu, Seoul. Setelah bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah, aku selalu memasak ramen dengan porsi super besar, kegiatan yang selalu aku lakukan setiap pagi.

"Ramen sudah siap" Teriakku dipenjuru aula tengah rumahku

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda" Seketika semua orang yang berada disana menyambutku dengan mata berbinarnya, uhhhh...

" Waaahhh...ramen buatan ahli waris memang paling mantap!" Seru seorang namja dengan tinggi rata-rata

Apa? Ahli waris?

"YA! siapa yang mengatakan 'Ahli Waris', sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak ingin menjadi 'Iljins'*" Kataku lantang dengan wajah horor

"Ehh...masa?" Koor mereka serempak lagi

"Aku ingin masuk universitas unggulan dan ternama dan menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses, dan tetap berada di jalan yang lurus menuju matahari yang cerah...!" Kataku penuh dengan semangat dan mata berbinar-binar. Baik katakan saja aku berlebihan, tapi itulah keinginanku untuk saat ini.

"Wooooo...Tuan Muda memang mantap!" Seru mereka lagi, hahhh...mereka selalu begitu mendukung impianku dan sekaligus tetap menganggapku ahli waris seorang 'Iljins" di beberapa distrik di Seoul ini. Sebenarnya mereka ini mengerti apa yang aku katakan tidak sih

"Pagi-pagi kalian selalu membuat kegaduhan" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari arah kanan dengan soarang pria bertubuh kekar yang menggunakan Changot*

"Selamat pagi Hyung-nim" Sapa orang-orang itu dengan hormat

"Selamat pagi appa..." Sapaku

"Kyuhyun seharusnya kau sudah berangkat ke sekolah sekarang" Kata ayahku dengan penuh wibawa

"Ah...iya, appa aku berangkat" Kataku sambil membawa tas ku dan membungkuk sekali lagi ke ayahku

"Oh..ya kyuhyun, besok ada hal penting yang ingin appa katakan kepadamu, ingatkan appa" Kata ayahku sekali lagi sebelum hilang di balik tirai yang menghubungkan rumah utama dengan bangunan di arah timur rumahku.

"Hal penting?" Gumamku, sebelumnya ayah tidak pernah berkata seserius ini

...

Setiap berangkat sekolah aku selalu diantar oleh para bawahan ayahku. Menggunakan mobil mewah berwarna hitam dengan orang-orang bertampang sangar yang menjaga di kanan dan kiri mobil. Ayolah, aku jadi seperti kepala gangster saja. tapi memang iya kan?

"Tuan Muda semoga hari anda menyenangkan" Seru mereka dengan tatapan berbinar dan penuh senyum, gangster ini memang...

"Oh..ya Tuan Muda, akhir-akhir ini ada sekelompok yakuza yang diam-diam menyerang wilayah kita" Kata namja tinggi, oke sebut saja dia Changmin. Dengan wajah sangar khas gangster-nya,

"Yakuza?" Tanyaku, oh...sejenis dengan kelompok yang appa-ku dirikan

"Hahaha...karena itu berhati-hatilah Tuan Muda" Kata meraka dengan senyum dan tampang bodoh itu lagi

Ampun deh, duniaku penuh dengan pertumpahan darah, kapan hidupku akan normal, hidup dengan penuh kedamaian.

Karena aku anak seorang gangster aku jadi tidak pernah mendapatkan kemudahan dihidupku, tidak penah ada yang mau berteman denganku dan yang lain, aku jadi susah dekat dengan seorang gadis. Yah...pernah sih sekali dengan gadis 10 tahun lalu, gadis yang memberikan liontin ini padaku, sebenarnya karena dia juga aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati seorang gadis. Karena sudah pasti sebelum aku dekati gadis-gadis itu tidak akan berani mendekat padaku saat melihat para pengawal gangster bodoh itu.

*Author POV*

_Kehidupanku selalu saja ada kesukaran tiap harinya,*cetak miring: Kyu mind_

Tap..tap..tap...

"Waaa...aku terlambat" Pekik seorang gadis sambil berlari dengan sepotong roti panggang dimulutnya

_Tapi mulai hari ini, takdirku akan berubah_

Tampak gadis itu memanjat pagar sekolah dengan mudahnya

_Ya, tardirku mulai hari ini..._

Tanpa halangan gadis itu mulai meluncur dari pagar sekolah ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang memainkan sebuah kalung di tangannya, dan dengan tidak elitnya lutut gadis itu tepat mengenai wajah si pemuda

"Hyaaa..." Pekik gadis beramput pirang itu

_Ya, mulai hari ini kesukaran dalam hidupku akan semakin bertambah setiap harinya_

"Aduh...duh..." Ringis gadis itu sambil memegangi lututnya

"Ma...maf, aku sedang terburu-buru...maaf" Kata gadis itu agak kencang sambil lari menginggalkan pemuda yang mungkin adalah tuan muda gangster itu

"Ap..apa-apan itu tadi?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil memegangi hidungnya yang ternyata mengeluarkan darah

"Hyaaaa...cewek sialan!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menatap geram kepulan debu di depannya

...

*Kyuhyun POV*

_Ting Tong Teng tong..._

Ceklek

"Woo...wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sahabatku, satu-satunya orang yang malah sangat tertarik dengan duniaku, saat semua orang menghindar dia malah selalu lengket denganku, uhh...dasar aneh, tapi setidaknya dia sahabat yang baik, aku bahkan sudah menganggap dia sebagai saudaraku walupun dia memiliki kelakuan yang cukup aneh.

"Kyuhyun-shi kenapa dengan hidungmu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu

"Eh,...tidak tadi Cuma ketimpa cewek di jalan, soalnya dia tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pagar sekolah sih" Jawabku sambil nyengir salah tingkah, hey...untuk ukuran namja yang jarang diperhatikan perempuan aku cukup gugup juga. Apalagi diperhatikan oleh gadis paling imut sekaligus tercantik di kelas

"Ah? tertimpa cewek dijalan? yang benar saja, jangan aneh-aneh deh, seorang gadis melompati pagar dan menendang wajahmu? Kau pikir gadis macam apa itu?" Kata Eunhyuk tidak percaya

"Bener kok, dia itu-"

"Tunggu, lebih baik kita obati dulu luka di hidungmu" Sela Ryeowook-shi, nama gadis itu sambil membuka sebuah plester untuk di tempelkan di hidungku yang memang ada sedikit luka disana.

Wah...wajah Ryeowook-shi sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Hahaha...kapan lagi nih, jadi nikmati saja.

"Syukur ya kena musibah" Celetuk Eunhyuk dibelakangku dengan tampang mesumnya, oke aku tau apa maksudnya, tapi paling dia iri karena tidak pernah diperhatikan

...

"Anak-anak, perhatian, kali ini ibu akan mengenalkan seorang teman baru pada kalian, ayo masuk" Kata Song songsaenim

Karena aku memang kurang tertarik jadi aku hanya menelungkupkan wajahku di atas meja, huahh...hidungku masih sakit. Awas saja kalau bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, tapi wajahnya kenapa asing sekali ya? Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya selama ini disekolah.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya siswa pindahan dari Jepang, nama saya Lee Sungmin, Ibuku orang jepang dan Ayahku orang korea tapi aku lancar menggunakan bahasa korea, teman-teaman jangan sungkan padaku ya" Kudengar suara lembut siswa baru itu.

"Waa...imutnya"

"Lihat-lihat, menggemaskan sekali"

Seru semua teman-teman sekelasku, yang sepertinya menganggumi siswa pindahan itu. Hahaha...secantik apapun dia, aku yakin dia akan langsung mendekati itu, iya sebelum dia tau latar belakang keluargaku.

"Sungmin-shi, silahkan duduk di tempat sebelah kanan no.3 dari depan" Kata Song songsanim

Oh...disebelahku ya, baik seharusnya aku harus melihat teman sebelah meja ku. Dan saat aku menegakkan wajahku,

"Kauuuu..." seru kami berdua saling menunjuk

*Author POV*

"Kau yang tadi" Kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun

"Kau cewek sangar yang tadi" Kata Kyuhyun dengan lantang tanpa melihat sekelilingnya

"Cewek sangar?" Koor seluruh anggota kelas berserta ibu guru yang ikut menonton KyuMin yang saling adu deathglare

"Ehhh...apa maksudmu dengan cewek sangar?" Teriak Sungmin tidak terima

"Tadi disekitar sekolah kau menendang hidungku dengan lututmu itu kan?" Kata Kyuhyun memperjelas arti dari sangar-nya kepada Sungmin

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, apalagi Cuma kesenggol sedikit! Sudahlah jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak" Kata Sungmin dengan wajah 'jangan berkata macam-macam'

"Apanya yang kesenggol sedikit? Kau tau hidungku sampai berdarah dan hampir pingsan tadi!" kata kyuhyun tidak terima dengan kata 'kesenggol dikit' itu

"Hahh..itu berarti kau memang lagi kurang suplemen tubuh, baik-baik aku minta maaf lagi deh, sudah-sudah jangan dibahas lagi, dasar cowok lembek!" kata Sungmin dengan wajah ogah-ogahan yang malah memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun

"Apa, minta maafnya Cuma segitu?" Erang Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun

"Dasar Cewek gorila!" Teriak Kyuhyun, yah mungkin kelepasan karena emosi. Dan sekarang malah Sungmin yang terbakar emosi

"Siapa yang kau bilang... Cewek GORILA hah?" Kata Sungmin penuh penekanan sambil melayangkan bogemnya ke kepala kyuhyun dengan emosi di level puncak

...

"Kyuhyun-ah titip Sungmin ya, ajak dia berkeliling" Kata Song songsaenim sebelum keluar dari kelas

"Huh...jangan dekat-dekat ya, nanti sifat lembekmu menular kepadaku!" Kata Sungmin angkuh dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Siapa juga yang mau? Nanti sifat gorilamu nular ke-!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan perkataan Sungmin, bogeman gadis itu sudah mengarah tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan 'katakan dan aku hajar kau sekali lagi'

"Aku tidak jadi bilang" Jawab kyuhyun cepat sebelum wajahnya hancur total hari ini dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh dari Sungmin

...

*Kyuhyun POV*

Ah...cewek ini kenapa sih? Baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan cewek kejam dan menyebalkan seperti dia. Sifat-nya jauh sekali dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah mendekatiku, tapi tidak pantas juga aku membandingkannya dengan cewek yang pernah mendekatiku, sekarang kan dia tidak sedang mendekatiku. Aduh aku ngomong apa sih?

Baik kita bandingkan saja dengan Ryeowook-shi, sifatnya jauh berbeda dengan cewek gorila ini, gadis dalam janji itu juga jauh lebih lembut. Walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannnya lagi sih sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Hah...seandainya gadis dalam janji itu seperti Ryeowook.

Loh...kemana liontin ku? kenapa tidak ada?

Jangan-jangan waktu cewek gorila ini menendang hidung ku...ya pasti gara-gara cewek ini! Dia harus bertanggung jawab!

...

*Author POV*

"Heehh? Untuk apa aku membantumu mencari benda seperti itu?" Kata Sungmin tidak mau

"Itu bayaran atas tendangan dengkulmu itu! impaskan, dan juga seingatku hanya saat itu kemungkinannya hilang! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Kata Kyuhyun agak nyolot yang membuat Sungmin semakin dongkol pada pemuda satu ini

"Eh,...ada apa Kyuhyun-shi?" Tiba-Tiba Ryeowook datang dari arah belakang

"Oh...begini, benda berhargaku tadi hilang, sepertinya waktu aku tertimpa cewek ini jatuhnya?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih lembut

"Aku mau bantu mencarinya kok" kata Ryeowook sambil menampilkan senyum yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? apa tidak merepotkan?" Tolak Kyuhyun dengan wajah malu-malu tapi maunya, yang mungkin membuat Sungmin mual saat melihatnya

"Hmm...tidak masalah" Kata Ryeowook dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar

"Tidak...tidak, ini salahnya, jadi dia yang harus mencarinya" Kata Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin

"Ap-" Sebelum Sungmin dapat protes kembali Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memberi tatapan 'inikan slaahmu, jadi kau yang mencarinya'

"Ya...ampun, baiklah memang aku harus mencari liontin seperti apa?" Tanya Sungmin menyerah kepada pemudah yang dia anggap sangat lemah ini

"Bentuknya seperti bulat dengan ukiran-ukiran kecil di pinggirannya dan di tengah-tengah ada lubang kuncinya" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggambarkan dengan jarinya.

"Eh...liontin itu..." Celetuk Ryeowook tiba-tiba

"Kenapa? Kau ada melihatnya Ryeowook-shi?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Eh,...ti...tidak, mungkin aku pernah melihatnya" Kata Ryeowook samar sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Baik-baik akau akan mencarinya, tapi balasannya kau jangan pernah berbicara kepadaku sekolah selama aku bersekolah disini, mengerti!" kata Sungmin dengan angkuh

"Heh?" Kyuhyun agak menarik ketas alih kirinya

"Aku malas banget tau sama cowok yang suka meributkan masalah sepele" Kata Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

"Mwo?" Seru Kyuhyun

"Aku juga benci kalau ada orang yang mengira kita berteman, gak level banget" Kata Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya

"Grrhhhhh..." Geram Kyuhyun saat mendengar celotehan Sungmin yang benar-benar meremehkannya, sebelum Kyuhyun mengibarkan bendera perang seseorang tiba-tiba datang

"Oh iya Kyuhyun-ah ingat ya antarkan Sungmin berkeliling sekolah, dan aku juga punya tugas untuk kalian berdua, yaitu..." kata Song Songsaenim dengan kepalanya yang menyembul dari daun pintu kelas X-1

...

"...Mengurus peliharaan sekolah, Semangat ya" Sepertinya kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingan kedua siswa-siswi ini

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku?" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya geram

"Dan kenapa sekolah ini memiliki peliharaan sekolah? Seperti anak SD saja! Sebentar, ingat ya jkau angan bicara padaku sesuai perjanjian kita!" Pinta Sungmin yang terkesan lebih ke memerintah

"Kalau tidak bicara bagaimana bisa selesai mengurus semua ini? Apalagi ini kan bukan di area sekolah" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi, kalau dia mungkin hanya bicara saja tidak apa-apa yang terpenting pekerjaan cepat selesai dan segera menjauh dari gadis ini

"Dasar cowok nyebelin!" Gerutu Sungmin sambil pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun

Sepertinya memang tidak akan ada kata rukun dari kedua orang ini, ada saja keributan yang mereka buat.

"Ya...kenapa kau menambahkan air sebanyak ini?" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Heee...kau kira kita akan memasak apa, langsung saja kasi makanannya kenapa musti ditimbang segala!" Pekik Sungmin tidak sabaran

"Sungmin kau ingin membunuh anjing ini? Kenapa kau mencekik mereka dengan kalung ini?" Geram Kyuhyun

Dan masih banyak lagi adu mulut dan fisik yang mereka lakukan selama menjalankan amanah dari guru mereka.

"Ya...cepat bekerja biar ada waktu mencari liontin bodohmu itu!" Perintah Sungmin

"Berhenti nyuruh-nyuruh...!" Pekik Kyuhyun

...

Hari kedua...

_Pluk_

"Nih...catatan sastra korea. kau tidak sempat mencatatnya kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan catatan sastra korea dengan cara menggeplak kepala Sungmin

"-_-..." Sungmin menatap kyuhyun seolah berkata 'apa pedulimu?'

"Aku tau kau kesulitan di sastra korea, sudah ambil saja, mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati" Kata Kyuhyun dengan tampang sok pahlawannya

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara padaku, dan jangan campuri urusanku!" kata Sungmin tegas dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang mulai naik

'Dasar cewek sialan,sudah berniat baik tapi malah dibeginikan' Batin Kyuhyun geram

...

Hari ketiga...

Hari ini kelas X-1 mendapat pelajaran olahraga, sehingga pagi-pagi buta seluruh anggota kelas sudah ada di lapangan sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan olahraga*ya iyalah*

"Hei...Kyuhyun sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Sungmin-shi?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil menyikut kyuhyun dengan sikunya

"Eh...memang terlihat seperti itu ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan

"Hmmm..habisnya kau selalu bersamanya sih, setiap pulang sekolah kalian selalu ada kegiatan bersama, apalagi kau tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan kepadanya!" Goda Eunhyuk

"Akrab ya?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Eunhyuk yang menatap Sungmin saat gadis itu melakukan pemanasan

"Liat tuh, Sungmin kan cantik banget, banyak cowok yang penasaran kepadanya, seperti 'lagi apa ya dia?', 'kenapa dia pindah kesekolah ini?', seperti itu, jadi semua menggap kau beruntung bisa dekat dengannya!" Kata Eunhyuk yang membuat dahi kyuhyun berkerut

"Cantik? Yang kayak gitu cantik?" Pekik Kyuhyun pelan dengan tampang horornya

"Heh...kayak gorila mungkin" Kata lagi Kyuhyun dengan tampang meremehkan

"Apa kau bilang?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah kanan Kyuhyun sambil Sungmin yang memegang sebuah bola yang siap ia lempar ke arah Kyuhyun

"Tidak...tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa!" kata Kyuhyun panik sambil berusaha melarikan diri

"Aku tidak sudi membantumu lagi!" Teriak Sungmin sambil melemparkan bola basket itu secara membabi-buta ke arah Kyuhyun

"Baik-baik aku minta maaf Sungmin" Teriak Kyuhyun masih berusaha melarikan diri walaupun kepalanya sangat sakit karena sempat terkena bola lemparan Sungmin

...

Hari keempat...

"Adu...duh...cewek itu sangar banget sih, sebenarnya dia dibesarkan dilingkungan apa sih?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya

"Kyuhyun-shi, kenapa lagi dengan kepalamu?" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook muncul dari belakang

"Eh...hahaha sudah kubilang cewek itu sangar sekali" Jawabku sambil tertawa

"Oh...walaupun begitu kyuhyun-shi masih tetap baik padanya ya, aku lihat loh waktu Kyuhyun-shi berniat meminjamkan catatan sastra koreamu, oh...ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan liontin itu?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan liontin yang dimiliki Kyuhyun

"Ah...belum ketemu, hehe.." Cengir Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Memang itu mahal sekali ya?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, itu diberikan seseorang 10 tahun yang lalu" Kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan asal muasal liontin yang sedang dalam pencarian itu

"Wa...wah..lama sekali ya, 10 tahun yang lalu" Guamam Ryeowook dengan raut wajahnya yang seolah memikirkan sesuatu

...

Hari kelima...

"Wahhh...ini tidak ketemu-ketemu menyebalkan!" keluh Sungmin sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas rumput hijau

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh kerjakan saja" Sahut Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan pekerjaanya

"Aku bosan dan lelah tau!" gerutu Sungmin

"Baik...baik dari pada bosan kenapa kita tidak bercerita tentang kehidupanmu, seperti kenapa kau pidah kesini mungkin?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuka topik pembicaraan

"Ya...yah...karena pekerjaan orang tua lah" Jawab Sungmin ragu

"Memangnya apa Pekerjaan orang tuamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ya...mungkin agak penasaran

"Me...memang apa urusannya denganmu dengan pekerjaan orang tuaku? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" Jawab Sungmin sewot

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh

...

Hari keenam...

"Kyaaaa...tidak!" Teriak Sungmin saat sudah sampai di tempat pencariannya dengan Kyuhyun

"Ya! kenapa kau berteriak begitu?" Kesal kyuhyun sambil menutup telinganya

"Tadi teman-temanku bilang kalau kita berpacaran karena kita terlihat sering berdua! Yaaa...padahal kan aku hanya seorang gadis baik hati yang mau membantumu mencari sebuah liontin" Kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'sialnya diriku'

"Ya...! Ini Kan juga salahmu!" Pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan gosip dan perkataan Sungmin

"Itu kan juga salahmu yang tidak bisa menjaga barang! Ampun deh seorang cowok panik karena sebuah liontin yang katanya diberikan oleh cewek yang kamu sukai 10 tahun yang lalu, iya kalau cewek itu masih ingat denganmu! Huh...selalu mengungkit masa lalu, bukankah itu kekanak-kanakan?" Cemooh Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya

"..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya mendegar celotehan Sungmin

"Hanya sebuah liontin, kamu itu bego banget ya!" Kata Sungmin agak keras

"DIAM KAU! Kalau tidak mau membantu mencari ya tidak perlu!" Teriak Kyuhyun penuh dengan emosi

Lama mereka berdua terdiam sampai mereka berdua basah kuyup karena tiba-tiba hujan turun.

"Baiklah" Ucap Sungmin singkat sambil menjauh pergi

'Sial, aku melakukannya, memarahi cewek dengan sungguh-sungguh' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menyesal mungkin...

...

Hari ketujuh

Sejak pertengkaran itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jarang terlihat bersama, bahkan Sungmin benar-benar berhenti membantu Kyuhyun untuk mencari liontinnya itu. Terkadang ia hanya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencari liontin itu, dengan tatapan yang susah diterka Sungmin hanya akan menoleh dan langsung pergi.

'_Ampun deh seorang cowok panik karena sebuah liontin yang katanya diberikan oleh cewek yang kamu sukai 10 tahun yang lalu, iya kalau cewek itu masih ingat denganmu!__kamu itu bego banget ya!'_

Kata-kata Sungmin terus terngiang di telingan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai kembali memancing emosinya yang sempat mereda.

"Kyuhyun-shi" Panggil Ryeowook

"Hmmm?"

"Sungmin-shi mencarimu" Kata Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun menyernyit bingung

.

.

.

"Untuk apa dia menyuruhku menunggu disini?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat sekitar karena Sungmin belum nampak sama sekali

"Eh..itu Sung...min?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menajamkan matanya saat melihat seseorang sedang bersiap dengan posisi pemain baseball yang akan melemparkan bola

_Ctak_

"Argh...apa-apaan kau?" Jerit Kyuhyun kesakita karena sesuatu benda keras mengenai dahinya

"Eh...liontinku? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat benda yang mengenai jidatnya adalah liontin yang selama ini dia cari, lalu menatap punggung sungmin yang menjauh

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku sempat melihat kalian bertengkar dan sejak saat itu Sungmin tetap mencari liotinmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu Kyuhyun-shi" kata Ryeowook yang tadi memang ikut denganku menunggu Sungmin

"Eh...ada sesuatu di kalung ini" Kata Kyuhyun saat menyadari ada segulung kertas kecil yang di ikat di untaian kalung itu

"Untuk pemuda lemah, aku sudah melakukan tugasku, jadi jangan bicara lagi padaku!Bnagsat! dari Sungmin"*ditulis dalam huruf kanji

"Apa-apan, aku tidak bisa menbacanya!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap surat itu tidak mengerti

"Tapi ada benarnya juga perkataan cewek sangar itu, mungkin sekarang saatnya aku melupakan janji itu" Kata Kyuhyun melihat kearah langit

"Itu...itu tidak benar, walaupun itu janji diantara dua anak kecil, setidaknya jika ia melakukan itu bukankah karena gadis itu sangat menyayangimu, jadi jika ia juga mengingat janji itu sama sepertimu sekarang, bukankah ia akan menunggumu?" Kata Ryeowook tanpa mengambil jeda

'Ryeo...Ryeowook-shi...jangan-jangan!' Batin Kyuhyun

"Eh...ma...maaf aku mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Kata Ryeowook cepat

"Oh...ya ada benarnya juga , sepertinya bisa bertemu atau tidak, aku akan tetap menyimpannya, terima kasih Ryeowook-shi, hmm...aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa" pamit Kyuhyun sambil memakai kembali kalung itu

"Hmmm...sampai jumpa" Sahut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" kata kyuhyun setelah sampai di rumah

"Ya...Kyuhyun, kau sudah pulang? Sekarang appa akan meberitahumu hal penting yang pernah appa katakan kepadamu!" Kata Hangeng sambil memanggil anaknya

.

.

.

"Jadi appa ingin mebicarakan hal penting apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

Mereka kini telah berada di ruangan pribadi hangeng

"Kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini terjadi serangan yakuza dan kelompok kita selalu bertikai dengan mereka, dan ini akan mencapai titik puncaknya secara 'habis-habisan'" Kata Hangeng sambil menatap putra satu-satunya

"Hah? Apakah tidak apa jika ini dibiarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun agak khawatir

"Sebenarnya bos yakuza itu adalah temanku, dan kudengar ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran denganmu" Kata Hangeng yang membuat dahi kyuhyun mengkerut

"Jadi appa berniat menjodohkanmu dengan-nya sebagai sepasang kekasih" Kata hangeng yang membuat Kyuhyun seketikan membulatkan matanya

"Apa-apan dengan wajah itu, tentu saja ini hanya pura-pura kyuhyun! Dengan mengetahui kalau tuan putrinya sedang pacaran dengan tuan muda musuhnya tentu mereka tidak akan berani mengangkat senjata kan" Kata Hangeng sambil mendekat kesebuah pintu yang terdapat tirai disana.

"Justru karena itu ini pasti bercanda kan? appa tidak tau kalau ak—"

"Kenapa? kau sudah punya pacar? Tapi Kyuhyun ini menyangkut nyawa, setuju tidak setuju kau harus melakukannya!" Kata Hangeng tak terbantahkan

"Hah...yasudahlah, karena ini hanya pura-pura paling lama hanya beberapa minggu saja" Gumam Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" Kata hangeng pada seseorang dibalik tirai

"Apa mereka sudah datang? Kenapa aku sekarang jadi deg degan sih, semoga saja cewek—" Tiba-tiba ada suara gadis yang merengek dari balik tirai

"Otou-san aku belum siap.." terdengar suara dari balik tirai itu

'Suara ini kan...' Batin Kyuhyun sambil menelan ludahnya

"Tenang saja, ayah dengar orangnya ganteng loh" Suara seorang pria kini angkat bicara

"Nah...inilah kekasihmu sekarang Kyuhyun-ah..." Kata Hangeng Sambil membuka tirai dan

"Tapi...hatiku belum si—" Belum selesai gadis itu mengucapkan kalimatnya pemandangan pemuda yang ada di depannya sudah membuatnya mati kutu

'Benarkan, suara ini! Akhirnya semua terkuak, kenapa dia tiba-tiba pindah? kenapa ia selalu menghindari topik tentang keluarga? ternyata dia...' Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa

"Ini dia Lee Sungmin, Putri dari Lee kangin seorang Yakuza. Mulai hari ini dia yang akan menjadi kekasihmu..." Ucap Hangeng dengan jeda

"...Selama 3 tahun!" Lanjutnya

"Apa..." Pekik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan

_Beginilah masa-masa bertengkar mereka, akan berubah menjadi masa-masa menjadi sepasang kekasih_

TBC/END

NB:

_*Zawsze in love : Cinta selamanya_

_*Iljins : Gangster/mafia/yakuza_

_*Changot : Sejenis hanbook untuk pria pada jaman dahulu digunakan oleh para bangsawan_

Kyaaaa...gak PD nge-post ff remake ini,  
>tapi...ya untuk meramaikan kembali ffn dengan Kyumin, dan ikut berjuang dengan author Kyumin yang masih stay, akhinya saya posting juga,<p>

Setelah 3 tahun gak nulis lagi...akun lama *misaki aekyo, lupa password*

tapi karyaku dulu gak bagus juga sih, pokoknya saya sebagai author baru jika berkenan minta ripiu ya...  
>Gomawo...#KYUMINJJANG!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"_**False Lover"**_

_**a Kyumin fanfiction**_

_**Remake from anime Nisekoi – by: Naoshi Komi**_

_Chapter 2_

...

_Menghindari_

_Perang antara Iljins dan Yakuza_

_Aku sekarang dipaksa untuk menjadi kekasih seorang putri pimpinan yakuza_

_Hal-hal yang menjadi masalah_

_Aku tidak tau kalau dialah 'gadis' yang dimaksud_

...

_Glek'_

"K-kau seorang putri dari pimpinan yaku-yakuza?" Tanyaku dengan tampak yang super horor

"D-dan kau pewaris dari keluarga Iljins?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tampang yang mungkin kalau ada cermin didepan kami, aku bisa mengatakan kalau wajah kami sama horor-nya dan sama pucatnya dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai membanjiri pelipis kami.

"Ehm...jadi Kyuhyun, gadis cantik ini adalah putri dari Lee Kangin seorang pimpinan Yakuza Sine-Gami dan putri-nya Lee Sungmin" Aku sepertinya agak mendengar apa yang ayahku katakan tapi sungguh aku benar-benar harus mengembalikan kesadaranku apakah benar gadis ini adalah 'Si cewek gorila?'

"Appa-mu sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu, salam kenal Kyuhyun-ah" Oke-oke mungkin aku kurang sopan, tapi sungguh aku sama sekali tidak melirik sedikitpun kearah ayah Sungmin saat ia bicara, aku hanya sangat kaget dengan gadis ini. Maaf paman aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu dengan putri-mu

*Author POV*

"Nggak mungkin...nggak mungkin kan? Nggak mungkin kan aku pacaran dengan cowok lembek dengan tampang evil ini?" Kata Sungmin nyeroscos sambil telunjuknya mengarah dengan manis ke arah wajah Kyuhyun yang juga masih bertahan dengan wajah tegangnya

"A-appa, aku tidak mungkin bisa akrab dengan cewek macam dia!" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin tampa menoleh sedikit pun dari wajah gadis di depannya

"Yah...mau bagaimana lagi, masalahnya tidak mungkin kita membiarkan perangnya pecah kan? lagi pula-" Belum sempat Tuan Hangeng menyelesaikan bicaranya tiba-tiba terdengar suara debuman yang cukup keras dari arah pintu masuk ruang tengah itu.

BRAKKKK

"HIME_CHAN" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu ruang tengah Keluarga Iljins yang sekarang sepertinya perlu diganti karena telah dirusak oleh segerombolan orang-orang dengan setelan kemeja dan jas, beberapa menggunakan kaca mata hitam dengan wajah yang dihiasi goresan bekas luka serta seluruhnya membawa senjata api.

"A-ada apa ini?" Nyali Kyuhyun sepertinya agak ciut, dengan tergagap ia agak bergerak mundur

"Akhirnya ketemu, Hime-chan!" Kata orang yang berada di tengah-tengah sambil mendelikkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun dan pistol yang ia pegang sudah dalam posisi siap

"Ternyata benar, anggota Iljins disini telah menculik Hime-chan" Katanya lagi dan kali ini sambil mebenarkan melonggarkan kerah bajunya dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun

"Ju-jungmo" Kata Sungmin tertahan saking kagetnya

"Jangan takut Hime-chan, Aku sebagai anggota tertinggi Kelompok yakuza Sine-Gami sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu. Karena itulah aku Jungmo akan menjemputmu" Kata Jungmo lagi dengan tatapan bangganya, setelah itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang

_Duk_

_Duk_

_Duk_

_Kreeek_

Kali ini terdengar langkah kaki beberapa orang dari arah belakang ruangan tengah ini, setelah itu munculah beberapa orang lagi yang membawa sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya

"Hoi...hoi...bukankah kau anggota tertinggi kepompok Yakuza Sine-Gami? Berani juga kau bertingkah sampai disini! Padahal kemarin-kemarin aku masih bisa santai, tapi kali ini sepertinya aku harus mulai serius dan tidak ada ampun bagimu" Kata seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang berada di area belakang ruang tengah ini, Sungmin yang memunggungi kelompok yang baru datang itu merasakan kalau bulu kuduknya meremang

"Huh...dasar cecunguk, orang-orang yang ingin menyentuh Hime-chan tentu saja tidak akan ku ampuni!" Kata Jungmo dengan tampang angkuhnya menatap kedua mata Changmin.

_Siiiinggggggg_

"Ehem...sepertinya ada sebuah kekeliruan disini" Ucap Hangeng angkat bicara setelah menyaksikan langsung ketegangan diantara para anggota kedua gangster ini

"Eh...Bos kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Jungmo kaget saat melihat Kangin berdiri di sebelah pimpinan Iljins dengan memasang senyum sampai-sampai matanya hanya terlihat segaris

"Kalian salah paham, kami tidak pernah menculik Tuan Putri kalian, kenapa Tuan Putri Kelompok Yakuza Sine-Gami dan Kelompok Iljins terlihat bersama sebenarnya karena..." Hangeng agak memelankan suaranya pada bagian terakhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan dan melirik Kangin dari ujung matanya

"Karena keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran" Ucap Kangin dan Hangeng bersamaan sambil saling mendorong tubuh anak masing-masing sehingga posisi Kyu-Min saat ini saling berhimpitan

"EHHHH...A-APAAAAA?" Teriak seluruh anggota gangster dan juga termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan saling bertatapan horor

_DEG*suara detak jantung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin_

"Bos...apakah semua ini benar?" Tanya Jongmo yang sebenarnya belum keluar dari keterkejutannya, tapi dengan tampang sok cool ia mulai membuka suara

_DEG_

"Benar, dan mereka sudah mendapat restu kami" Jawab Kangin masih dengan senyumnya yang belum lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan—walaupun agak sangar.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Terdengar suara berbisik dari seluruh anggota gangster, seperti memikirkan apakah ini benar? Haruskah kita juga merestuinya? Haruskah kita langsung berperang disini untuk memisahkan mereka? Sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini yang berada di otak mereka. Lama keadaan hening, dengan wajah dari para ayah menunggu reaksi dari para angggota mereka.

_Ziiiiingggg_

Akhirnya seseorang memecah suasana hening itu dengan seruan yang cukup keras—

"Tuan Muda...akhirnya kau memiliki kekasih juga!" Seru seorang anggota dari kelompok yang dipimpin Hangeng

"Ya...akhirnya, kami lega sekali, padahal kami sempat khawatir Tuan Muda belum punya pacar juga" Kata Changmin dengan wajah leganya bercampur terharu

"Pokoknya ini harus dirayakan!" Ucap seorang yang berada di samping Changmin

"Ehh...eng-enggak..." ucap Kyuhyun agak gugup dengan peluh yang kembali memenuhi dahinya

Disisi lain—

"Hime-chan..." Panggil Jungmo

"E-eh...ya?" Jawab Sungmin agak ragu

"Aku sampai saat ini belum menyadari kalau Hime-chan sudah tumbuh dewasa, aku yang selama ini menurusmu dari sejak kecil tidak sadar kalau Hime-chan sudah tumbuh menjadi nyonya besar, aku bukan Jungmo kalau tidak sesenang ini" Ucap Jungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"I—itu, bukan begitu keadannya—" Kata Sungmin agak terbata dan tidak tau harus berkata apa

...

"Kalau memang begitu sih ini bisa diatur, demi Tuan Muda kita siap damai sekarang juga!" Seru seorang anggota Kelompok Iljins

"Kita juga, demi Hime-chan, kita akan mendukung-nya dan membiarkan mereka berpacaran dengan tenang" Sahut salah seorang anggota kelompok Yakuza Sine-Gami

"Eh...eh...bukan, siapa yang berpacaran? Untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan cewek gorila seperti dia!" Ceroscos Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Sungmin, yang sekaligus memancing emosi gadis itu

"Benar, kenapa juga aku harus berpacaran dengan cowok bertampang setan seperti dia?" Seru Sungmin tidak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak terima

_DORRR_

Sebuah peluru baru saja melesat diantara helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang seketika itu langsung membuat namja itu mati kutu

"Hei...bocah, Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi kau menyebut Hime dengan sebutan cewek gorila?" Kata Jungmo dingin sambil menurunkan kembali pistol yang baru saja memuntahkan isi perutnya

_SRAKKK_

"SIAL! Berani kau menyentuh Tuan Muda dan kau akan mati ditanganku!" Ucap Changmin penuh emosi dengan tangannya yang baru saja menebas pintu kayu yang berada di belakang tubuh Sungmin, pedang itu hampir saja menyentuh pundak Sungmin, sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat melihat mata tajam pedang itu hampir ikut menebasnya

"Hei...para Tuan Putri dan Tuan Muda benarkah kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Seluruh anggota gangster dengan tatapan berapi-api saat meragukan hubungan kedua orang itu dan dengan tampang yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Jika jawabannya tidak berpacaran, saat ini juga kami siap untuk berperang disini'

'G—gawat!' Batin KyuMin bersamaan

"G—gimana nih, kita harus gimana?" Bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang juga masih gemetar setelah insiden tembakan tadi

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain dnegan berpura-pura!" Bisik Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan, jangan sampai yang lain mendengarnya

'Tidak ada cara lain, kami harus berpura-pura!' Batin keduanya mantap

.

.

.

Ditengah-tengah bara api yang dikeluarkan oleh seluruh anggota gangster yang masih menatap ke dua sejoli itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai memasang senyum lebar dan memulai semuanya—

"YA...Tentu saja kami pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, Maksud perkataan ku barusan tentu saja karena dia sekuat dan sebaik gorila, kalian tau cinta kami bukanlah cinta biasa, iya kan HONEY~~" Kata Kyuhyun seolah-olah sedang dimabuk cinta

"Tentu saja DARLING~~~, ihhh...bekin gemes deh, makanya jangan bikin orang lain bingung dong, aku suka sekali dengan wajahmu yang seperti setan yang akan selalu melindungiku dari godaan cowok diluar sana, darling~~" Seru Sungmin dengan wajah kelewat bahagia sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun seolah sedang bermanja disana

"Hoooo...ternyata kalian memang benar sedang kasmaran ya~~" Kata Changmin dengan wajah leganya

Semua anggota gangster mulai kembali tersenyum lega dengan jawaban kedua Tuan mereka, dengan tampang 'mereka memang benar-benar pacaran, manisnya'

Tapi diatara semua orang itu masih ada satu orang yang menatap penuh curiga kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sepertinya kau memang harus berahti-hati dengan pengasuh Tuan Putri kelompok Yakuza Sine-Gami.

...

"Hahhh...kenapa jadi begini?" Keluh Kyuhyun, mereka saat ini sedang berada di luar bangunan tengah di rumah Kyuhyun, memandangi bintang smabil meratapi nasib

"Percuma saja mengeluh kan? Kalau sudah seperti ini ya jalani saja, Hah...sekarang kita pacaran, jadi kita harus ngapain nih?" Sahut Sungmin sambil duduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya

"Memang-nya aku tau, aku belum pernah pacaran"Sahut Kyuhyun yang kini lebih memilih memandangi ujung sepatunya

"Aku juga belum pernah" Jawab Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela lututnya

*Kyuhyun POV*

"E-eh...benarkah?" Tanyaku kurang percaya dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan, lihat saja padahal kata teman-teman kan dia cantik, oke walaupun menurutku dia ehmmm...bagaimana ya? Dia...can...eh, kenapa aku jadi berpikir sampai kesana?

"Itu...mau bagaimana lagi, a-aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang romantis, aku tidak mengerti yang seperti itu" Jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia malu, hahaha...gadis macam dia bisa malu juga, tapi kasian juga dia pasti tidak biasa menjadi pribadi yang seperti ini, aku harus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah mencari kalung ini" Kataku mulai ingat kalau saat itu aku sama sekali belum mengatakan terima kasihku padanya karena telah mencari dan bahkan menemukan kalung beserta liontin ini

*Author POV*

"Oh...sudah, yang pasti sangat menyebalkan kalau kau terus merengek kepadaku masalah kalung itu, tapi memang itu benda yang berharga banget ya? Sampai kau marah begitu" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah penasarannya

"Eh...bukannya kau sudah tau dan waktu itu sempat mengejekku? Kenapa bertanya lagi?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sangat ingat dengan hinaan yang diberikan Sungmin padanya, yang membuat pria itu memarahi seorang gadis dengan serius pertama kalinya

"Oh...itu, aku hanya asal ngomong saja kok, kamu-nya aja yang terlalu serius" Dengus Sungmin

"Hah? Asal ngomong? Dasar cewek ini!" Geram Kyuhyun yang merasa selalu dipermainkan oleh Sungmin

"Iya, jadi itu benar? Itu diberikan oleh gadis masa kecilmu?" Tanya Sungmin mulai antusias dengan kisah masa lalu Kyuhyun itu

"Wkatu itu appa mengajakku jalan-jalan ke desa, disana aku brtemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang akrab denganku, saat itu dia bilang 'Sampai jumpa' dan memberikan liontin ini sebagai simbol pertemuan kita, tapi aku sama sekali belum ingat wajah dan namanya, yang aku ingat hanya janji itu, kalau sudah janji pasti harus ditepati kan?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam liontin itu ditangan kananya sambil tersenyum

"Kau pasti sangat membenci hal seperti itu kan? Selalu mengungkit masa lalu dan kekanakan" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafasnya

"Yang aku benci adalah cowok yang terpuruk dengan kesalah masa lalu dan tidak pernah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya..." Jawab Sungmin sambil menumpukan tangan kanannya di dagunya

"Tapi untuk hal yang seromantis itu, aku nggak benci kok" Lanjut Sungmin lagi dengan kali ini yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya, sehingga mata mereka bertemu

_DEG_

"Hmphh...pokoknya kita harus mencari jalan keluar!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bicara agak keras sambil dengan cepat berdiri

"Pasti menyebalkan pacaran dengan gadis gorila sepertimu!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin tanpa ampun

"YA! Kau kira aku juga mau pacaran denganmu bocah setan!" Seru Sungmin tak mau kalah dan juga karena emosinya sempat tersulut oleh tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba

Sepertinya, mereka hanya bisa akur beberapa menit saja dan akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran=pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya.

...

_Cit_

_Cit _

_Cit_

Pagi ini hari minggu dan tentu saja Kyuhyun sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya, hanya beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dan akhirnya kembali menyelimuti tubuh hingga wajahnya dengan selimut

"Tuan muda ada tamu" Kata seorang bawahan Hangeng sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan masih menggunakan baju tidurnya hanya bisa menguap pelan sambil berjalan ke depan rumah untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang di hari minggu pagi yang cerah ini.

Saat Kyuhyun pertama kali membuka pintu sebuha pmandanga sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki menyambutnya dengan wajah canggung si gadis dan wajah meremehkan dari pria yang berdiri disampingnya

"Eh...Se-selamat pagi d-darling~~ Ma-maaf kalau mendadak begini, tapi—tapi apakah kau mau kalau hari ini kita kencan?" Kata gadis itu agak gugup yang sudah pasti adalah Sungmin, siapa lagi coba yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Darling' akhir-akhir ini.

"MWO?" Teriak Kyuhyun agak shock sepertinya

'Kencan? Yang benar saja? Dengan dia~~~' Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati, tentu saja karena disebelah Sungmin sedang berdiri seseorang dengan tatapan menusuknya ke arah Kyuhyun

Jungmo, orang ini sepertinya akan selalu menyulitkan kehidupan baru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

TBC

Heh~~~  
>Mianhae updatenya lama, soalnya baru abis UKBI *gak ada yg nanya!<p>

Gomawo buat review semuanya, jongmal gamsahae,...*hug

Tanggal 13 des makin dekat semangatku makin berkurang...huhuhu~~~

Sungmin-ah kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku...T_T


End file.
